Dark Legion
The Dark Legion is a fictional organization from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comics. It is composed of a group of technocratic Echidnas. History Origins and Early activities Founded by Menniker, son of Dimitri, the Dark Legion was originally made up of a group of disgruntled Echidnas opposed to the Brotherhood of Guardians and their ban on excess technology. After their first battle, the Legion was banished to the Twilight Cage, a realm where time passed differently than on Mobius proper, resulting in four Mobian generations to every single Dark Legion one. However, they would later return over the years to battle the Guardians and strike at the Echidna people. Overall, the primary goal of the Legion has been to first dominate Angel Island, and then the rest of Mobius. The main identifying trait in the ranks of the Legion is their devotion to technology. These echidnas are so obsessed with mechanics that they even replace parts of their own bodies with machine implants. They also believe themselves superior to other species. First appearing as a terrorist organization, the Legion launched devastating strikes against Echidnaopolis. After failing to defeat the Guardian Steppenwolf, they were trapped in the Twilight Cage, only to reemerge for a second strike which likewise failed, despite conspiring with the Overlanders. Later, they launched a mass assault on Echidnaopolis, resulting in the (seemingly) accidental switching of Tobor and Moritori Rex. Actions against Knuckles When the barrier between Mobius proper and the Twilight Cage was erased by the Ultimate Annihilator, the Dark Legion began a long campaign against Echidnaopolis. This involved several incidents of open warfare, kidnappings, and even an attempt to grab at political power. Later on, however, Dimitri apparently wished to reunify the Echidna people, and attempted to establish peace between the Legion and the people of Echidnaopolis. Dimitri's efforts appear to have been somewhat successful, as the Dark Legion was the resistance force on Angel Island against the Eggman Empire backed Dingoes. However it was revealed that since they worked together with the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix against the combined threat, the Legion had splintered into two groups: the Frost Legion, controlled by a brain-addled Constable Remington, and the Flame Legion, still under the command of Lien-Da. Both groups then became entangled in a civil war with each other, which only stopped when former Dark Legion member Dr. Finitevus asked for a truce, allegedly because he planned to use the Master Emerald to grant a reunited Legion the power to deal with the threat of Dr. Eggman and save the rapidly-dwindling echidna people. Once it became clear that Dr. Finitevus would not honor his promises and had instead granted Enerjak's power to a brainwashed Knuckles the Echidna in a bid to "cleanse" the world, the warring factions put aside their differences in order to deal with the new threat. When the Legion tried to defeat him using conventional weapons, he restored them all to normal Echidna forms and transported most of them to Albion, with the exception of those who, like Lien-Da, were repulsed by the idea of losing their bionic enhancements. Knowing that her diminished forces could not return to power alone, she made a deal with Dr. Eggman, asking for his aid in replacing their bionics in exchange for the Dark Legion's servitude. Robotnik agreed, making them part of the Eggman empire as his "Dark Egg Legion", but revealed to Lien-Da that she would not be Grandmaster; that role would be filled by Dimitri, who had already approached Robotnik in hopes of destroying Enerjak. The new Legion would soon find themselves tested (and soundly defeated) against Sonic, Knuckles, and the Chaotix. When Dimitri protested that Eggman wasn't providing enough support and resources for "his" new ground forces, further adding that as they are among the last of the echidnas he doesn't want them mistreated, the doctor revealed that the cybernetics he supplied them with contain remote-activated bombs and that he is willing to "use" the Legion to its very last member. Informing Lien-Da of this double-cross, the echidnas find themselves in a bind with Dimitri left trying to find a solution. Possible Future In the possible future of Mobius: 25 Years Later, the Dark Legion remains under the control of Lien-Da. In the unaltered timeline, their role has been reduced to little more than a social group. However, in the alternate Mobius: 25 Years Later, the Legion serve as military support for King Shadow the Hedgehog, working as brutal law enforcers and going by the name Chaotix. They were commanded by their old enemy Knuckles, who later turned traitor and joined a battle against Shadow. Following Shadow's defeat, they were presumably all imprisoned. Members Dimitri Father of Menniker, founder of the Dark Legion, Dimitri later assumed command of the Legion from Kragok while in his Enerjak persona. Following the drain of his powers by Mammoth Mogul, he was sustained by a vast number of cybernetic implants. He was later immobilized, and handed over leadership of the Legion to Lien-Da. In the Mobius: 25 Years Later story, Dimitri has been reduced to a cyborg head in a floating glass orb. This incarnation is his current form in the present comics as well. He was working with Dr. Finitevus (who is responsible for Dimitri's floating head form) to unite the Dark Legion and bring back Enerjak, but later abandoned this plan to warn Knuckles that Enerjak had returned. After the inhabitants of New Mobotropolis proved less that cooperative, he turned to Dr. Robotnik, who had succeeded in capturing Enerjak using his Egg Fleet, to neutralize him. After Enerjak defeated Robotnik's forces, the two made a new plan, which fit right in as Lien-Da approached Robotnik with a deal to replace his lost troops with the Dark Legion. Dimitri, now equipped with tentacles, took over as the Dark Legion's Grandmaster once again. Menniker Son of Dimitri, Menniker was driven to rebellion after his father's seeming death. Founding the Dark Legion, he took drastic steps against the Brotherhood of Guardians. He was banished by Steppenwolf, his cousin, but returned in an alliance with Overlanders. Menniker planned to attack the Floating Island with a missile, but was stopped by the current Guardian, Aaron. Menniker leaped on the missile to stop Aaron, telling him about a control that would kill them both if he touched it. Aaron pressed it deliberately, ending the threat of Menniker and the missile at the cost of his own life. Moritori Rex The son of Menniker, Moritori Rex devised a means to observe Mobius from the zone in which the Legion were imprisoned, and used this knowledge to attack the vulnerable Echidnaopolis in the time of the Guardians Hawking and Tobor. He became locked in mortal combat with Tobor, and using a teleportation device transported them both to the Floating Island, ruined by nuclear fallout. Both became wounded, and then separated. When Guardian Hawking came to find his son, Rex deceived the Guardian and went with him to Haven, where his eyes, blinded by the battle, were replaced by a multi-functioning visor. Over the next several decades, Moritori posed as Tobor and served as a Legion spy inside the Brotherhood of Guardians. His deceit came to an end when he revealed himself to Knuckles the Echidna. Fleeing Haven, once again blinded, this time by Spectre, Tobor's son, he returned to the Dark Legion, becoming a high ranking member, and his eyes were replaced again by superior Legion implants that were virtually identical to his original eyes. Some time during Sonic the Hedgehog's year in space, however, he was taken captive by Dr. Finitevus and subjected to experiments so that Finitevus could learn more about the Guardians' Chaos abilities, which Moritori shared due to his impersonation of Tobor. After the scientist learned all that he needed from both Moritori and the captured Brotherhood, all of them-Moritori presumably included-were thrown into the Twilight Zone. :An original plot idea was that Moritori Rex would have been one of the Echidnas who had been sent to the Egg Grape Chamber by Hunter's spear, which would have explained why he has not been seen for so long. Luger Son of Moritori Rex and father of Kragok, Lien-Da, and Julie-Su, Luger is largely unknown. He married an Echidna named Merin-Da, who gave birth to Kragok and Kommissar before her death. He then married Mari-Su, who gave birth to Julie-Su. A few years later, Mari-Su met her end in a mysterious accident in which Kragok and Lien-Da were possibly involved. Luger, too preoccupied with his duties in the Legion, handed over custody of Julie-Su to Simon and Floren-Ca. Shortly thereafter, Luger disappeared and hasn't been heard from since. He was seemingly disowned by Kragok completely, and the latter began to consider Moritori Rex his father in Luger's place. :''Luger's current state is unknown, but he is presumed dead. Merin-Da First wife of Luger, Merin-Da is the mother of Kragok and Lien-Da. She died of a fever when they were eight years old. Mari-Su Luger's second wife, Mari-Su is the mother of Julie-Su. She later died in an accident, which is believed to have been engineered by Kragok and Lien-Da, who both hated her. Her name is derived from the term "Mary Sue", which fits Lien-Da's view of her as a sickeningly perfect being. Kragok An anthropomorphic, humanoid, red-furred Echidna, Kragok's attire consisted of hooded black robes held together at the neck by a green brooch. His left eye and arm were replaced by mechanical implants in the tradition of the Dark Legion. Because of this, his left eye is a metal plate with a red slit (used by a number of other characters in the comics) while his left arm is a cylinder with a three-clawed hand at the end. Born the son of Luger and Merin-Da, Kragok is the twin brother of Lien-Da. The two came to hate their half-sibling Julie-Su, and also became intolerant of their father's peaceful rule. Staging a coup, they took over the Legion with Kragok as first in command. Sometime during this period, Kragok presumably had a relationship with a female Echidna, resulting in parenthood. He is secretly the father of Constable Remington, head of the Echidna Security Team and one of his greatest opponents. It is unknown who Kragok's partner was, or what happened to her. Whatever her identity, she apparently had no say when Kragok sent Remington to Echidnaopolis, apparently seeking to protect him from the machinations of his twin sister. This is the first act of kindness Kragok has ever really displayed, but it is unknown if he recognized Remington after being arrested and imprisoned. Had he, he would likely have revealed this connection in the hopes that he could convince Remington to release and join him. After they escaped from the Twilight Zone when he was 33-34 years old, Kragok led the Dark Legion against Knuckles, but proved unsuccessful in defeating him. As a result of these defeats, Kragok grew to hate Knuckles with a passion, becoming his rival, much like the Metal Sonics have been rivals to Sonic the Hedgehog. Later, he became second-in-command when Enerjak returned from space to lead the Legion. After Mammoth Mogul drained Enerjak's power, Kragok was arrested by the Echidna Security Team. Knuckles came to interrogate his enemy, and the two engaged in battle. After failing to kill the Guardian, Kragok became trapped in the Twilight Zone with Tobor. Kragok and Tobor later escaped when the Legion's Quantum Beam weapon was fired. Tobor, determined to make amends for his past and to stop his enemies, sacrificed himself to destroy both Kragok and the weapon by grabbing his foe and ramming into the machine. Brutal and violent, Kragok was a formidable being. He was the epitome of everything it means to be a Dark Legionnaire, from his contempt of all non-Echidnas to his near-worship of Dimitri. Kragok hated Knuckles and the other Guardians with a passion, and disliked not having his orders obeyed. Even when clearly defeated, Kragok refused to give up, and he only despaired in the moment of his death when he couldn't escape. Kragok's main weapon was his left arm, with a three clawed hand on the end. Also built into the limb was a lightning gun, which fired electrical blasts at enemies. He is also a skilled combatant, and his claw arm made him a dangerous enemy with whom to grapple. Lien-Da/Kommissar Daughter of Luger, sister of Kragok and Julie-Su and aunt of Constable Remington, Lien-Da often goes by the name (or possibly title) Kommissar. After Kragok is killed and Dimitri incapacitated, she becomes the leader of the Dark Legion. She led the Flame Legion against the Frost Legion in the civil war, but the conflict ended when Dr. Finitevus promised her and Remington the Master Emerald's power. Betrayed by Finitevus, she and the rest of the Legion were restored to a fully organic state by the new Enerjak. With nowhere else to turn, she offered Dr. Robotnik the Legion's services, only to be double-crossed as he revealed his intended leader of the Dark Legion: Dimitri. Lien-Da also has an intense hatred for Julie-Su, which stems from the fact that their father, Luger, loved Julie-Su more than he did Lien-Da. Julie-Su The half-sister of Kragok and Kommissar and daughter of Luger and Mari-Su, Julie-Su became a Legion soldier after her memory was erased by her venomous siblings. She later leaves the Legion after befriending the Chaotix, and has since faced her former comrades and relatives in battle several times. Remington Once the Chief Constable of the Echidna Security Team (EST), Remington was just below Knuckles in maintaining law on Angel Island. Remington was the one Knuckles frequently turns to when his usual methods fail to work, and Remington's underworld resources have been helpful in the past. Because of his position, Remington often found himself pitted against the Dark Legion, to whom he has a secretive connection. Unbeknownst to him-at least initially-Remington is in fact the son of the late Grand Master Kragok, who apparently sent him to Echidnaopolis out of mistrust for his sister, Lien-Da, showing the only real kindness Kragok has ever had towards his family. Technically, this blood connection also makes him a distant relative of Knuckles and the Brotherhood of Guardians, as well as the nephew of Lien-Da and Julie-Su and the great-great-great grandson of Dimitri. Remington first appeared after Dr. Robotnik's Ultimate Annihilator erased the barriers between Zones, bringing Echidnaopolis back to Angel Island. Together with Knuckles and Guardian Hawking, he worked to control the populace in this tumultous situation as well as to handle the antagonism of the Dingoes. He also worked together with Knuckles and the Chaotix to deal with a number of threats, including a handful of minor criminals and, ironically, the Dark Legion. One particular instance found him a captive of the Dark Legion android Benedict, who tried to blackmail Remington into supporting the Legion's takeover of the Echidnaopolis government. Needless to say, Remington refused. The Constable and his aunt were also the first to learn of Knuckles' death at the hands of Mammoth Mogul's Chaos Siphon. Perhaps as a result of examining Knuckles immediately after the Guardian's passing, Remington was unwilling to believe that Knuckles had come back from the dead, and ordered his team to exhume the Guardian's grave, which was found to be empty. When the Robotnik-backed Dingoes took control of Angel Island, Remington was imprisoned until he and others were liberated by Sonic, Knuckles and the Chaotix and brought to the safety of the Dark Legion base. During Hunter's subsequent attack on the Legion to steal the Master Emerald for Robotnik, Remington attempted to hold him off, only to be seemingly vaporised by the Overlander's Chaos Spear. In truth, he and Hunter's other victims had in fact been teleported via Chaos Control to Robotnik's Egg Grape Chamber, where their life energies were slowly leeched to power the scientist's weapons. When the Egg Grapes were disrupted and all the people within were drawn into the Zone of Silence, however, Remington was not among those lost. Freed from the Egg Grapes by Dr. Finitevus, who had plans to use Remington as the basis for a new Enerjak, and learning of and embracing his Dark Legion heritage, Remington-most of his memories apparently erased by the effects of the Chamber-took over Grand Mastership of the Frost Legion in the civil war. In this guise, Remington wears an identical black cloak and has the same design of bionic arm as his late father, though his right eye is the one that was replaced by a similar implant, rather than the left like Kragok's. While he and Lien-Da clashed for some time, they put aside their feud in order to deal with a more urgent threat: that of Dr. Finitevus' plan to restore Enerjak. In reality, Finitevus had falsely promised both Grand Masters a share of the Emerald's power, but pulled the ultimate double-cross by allowing Knuckles to absorb its power and transform himself into the new Enerjak. Remington then led his forces in a desperate attack in hopes of overcoming this menace, but Enerjak proved too strong. Far from being the monstrous villain he once was, though, Enerjak restored Remington's normal body and his memories, doing the same to the rest of the Dark Legion and transporting them-with the exception of Lien-Da and a few others-to Albion. Remington became the leader of the new community that began to rebuild there, and even found a disk detailing Dr. Finitevus' origins and the fate of the original inhabitants of Albion. Floren-Ca The young wife of Simon who was tasked with raising Julie-Su along with her husband following Julie-Su's memory wipe. Floren-Ca became Julie-Su's stepmother under orders never to reveal her past to her. Knowing that Simon, who had served as Moritori Rex's second in command, did not fear them, Kragok and Lien-Da sent him to ambush an enemy supply convoy with a poorly prepared detachment of troops. While Simon was in battle, Kragok and Lien-Da kidnapped Julie-Su but would later reunite with her. Following Julie-Su's defection, she and her husband were held prisoner along with Julie-Su but were later freed. Knuckles helped them find an apartment in Echidnaopolis, by this time the both of them quit the Dark Legion. However, during Sonic's one year absence from Mobius, Floren-Ca was killed during the destruction of Echidnaopolis. Simon The elderly husband of Floren-Ca and Julie-Su's godfather who was tasked with raising Julie-Su along with his wife following Julie-Su's memory wipe. Simon became Julie-Su's stepfather under orders never to reveal her past to her. Knowing that Simon, who had served as Moritori Rex's second in command, did not fear them, Kragok and Lien-Da sent him to ambush an enemy supply convoy with a poorly prepared detachment of troops. Despite his victory, Simon was left with his trademark robotic limbs as a result, while Simon was in battle. While was in battle, Kragon and Lien-Da kidnapped Julie-Su but would later reunite with her years later. Following Julie-Su's defection, he and Floren-Ca were held prisoner along with Julie-Su but were later freed. Knuckles helped them find an apartment in Echidnaopolis, by this time the both of them quit the Dark Legion. During the Destruction of Echidnaopolis, Simon managed to escape but would later be captured by Hunter and sent to the Egg Grape Chambers where he died. Xenin An Echidna whose body has been so thoroughly replaced with implants that he's almost entirely mechanical, Xenin is a super-elite soldier of the Dark Legion and serves as Dimitri's personal bodyguard. He was specially built to withstand and match Knuckles' great strength. However, Xenin suffers from an unfortunate lack of common sense, and seems to be capable of little more than following orders, gloating and telling bad jokes. Despite these weaknesses, he is a powerful warrior, and only Knuckles can match his strength in battle. During the Eggman Empire occupation of Angel Island, Xenin was captured by Hunter, and was imprisoned by Dr. Eggman in the Egg Grape Chmabers along with Rykor, Simon and Kanewisher. He and the other captives were pulled into the Zone of Silence when the Sword of Acorns ripped open a dimensional hole in the original Egg Grape Chamber, caused by the Arachne's efforts to release Ixis Naugus. Dr. Finitevus Originally serving Lien-Da as chief medical advisor, Dr. Finitevus used Hunter's attack on the Angel Island resistance to Dr. Eggman to facilitate his disappearance. Since then, he has apparently gone renegade, assembling his own force of villains including the Destructix and Scourge the Hedgehog. Among his actions have been the prevention of A.D.A.M.'s seizure of the Master Emerald and assuming the duties of the Guardian, all the while intending to use the Emerald to restore Dimitri to his former glory and reunify the Legion. Using both Lien Da and the Dark Legion, as well as a brain washed Remmington he proceeded to manipulate Knuckles into becoming the super being known as Enerjak. His plan was to use Enerjak to destroy much of Mobius "Purifying the world with emerald fire" with the end goal of rebuilding the world as he saw fit. It was revealed that Finitevus was in fact an echidna scientist who had once attempted to drain Knuckles of his chaos powers when the latter was overloading on chaos energy. The result was that while his intelligence increased his sanity was destroyed and he became a sociopath. His plan was foiled when Locke sacrificed his life to break the spell that had turned Knuckles into Enerjak, an act Finitevus had not foreseen as possible as he did not think any would be willing to sacrifice themselves. Knuckles tried to bring Finitevus in but the echidna escaped using a warp ring at the last moment. Enerjak Originally an alter ego of Dimitri, Enerjak was as revered to the Dark Legionnaires as his counterpart even after his powers were drained by Mammoth Mogul. This led Dr. Finitevus to create a new Enerjak using the energy contained within the Master Emerald. Originally Knuckles, this Enerjak was not a member of the Dark Legion and in fact effectively disbanded it by reverting all the members to their unmodified forms and destroying all their technology. Only Lien-Da and a few of her followers remained together on Angel Island. Knuckles In the possible future from which the first Lara-Su originated, Knuckles eventually lost his mind after absorbing a tremendous amount of Chaos energy. Afterwards, he apparently took over as Grandmaster of the Dark Legion, and his fate was concealed from Lara-Su by Julie-Su, who told her instead that her father had been killed by Constable Remington. Rykor A sergeant in the Dark Legion, Rykor was Julie-Su's direct superior before her defection and during her brief return to the Legion before the original Enerjak's defeat. He wielded a super-powered billy club. Together with other Legionnaires, he was seen imprisoned in the Egg Grape Chamber along with Xenin, Simon and Kanewisher, indicating that he is now dead. Syntar A Legion sniper under the command of Lien-Da. Syntar was ordered to take out the assassin deployed during the meeting between Dimitri and the Mitre, and also planned to take out Julie-Su. However, his efforts were thwarted by the timely efforts of Lara-Su. Kanewisher A Legion sniper under the command of Kragok, Dimitri, Moritori Rex and Lien-Da, not much is known about him. He was killed in the Egg Grape Chambers along with Rykor, Simon and Xenin. Rutan While not actually named as a member of the Dark Legion during his appearance in Mobius: 25 Years Later story, Rutan can be considered part of the Legion by heritage. As a result of his parentage, he is the son of Lien-Da, cousin to Lara-Su and Constable Remington and nephew to Kragok, Julie-Su, and Knuckles the Echidna. Rutan is a troublemaker, not surprising considering his family's past. He doesn't get along well with Lara-Su, and his mother constantly gets on his case. Rutan is involed having a relationship with Salma, oldest daughter of Espio. Rutan was also the first to alert his mother to a planned alliance between Echidnaopolis and Knothole concerning the timestream collapse. He made a cameo appearance in the second Mobius: 25 Years Later, but appeared in the comic unhappy with his mother's plotting. It is unknown if he was imprisoned or either being free for not being in Shadow's control. Cobar Chief scientist of the Dark Legion, Cobar first appears in the Mobius: 25 Years Later storyline. Serving as the Floating Island counterpart to Rotor, as well as teaching a high school class including Lara-Su and Rutan, he was also one of those who determined that due to disruptions of time, Mobius was going to explode. Cobar was also able to hack into the Brotherhood's spy satellite network, by accident. He proposed sending King Sonic back in time to fix things, but Sonic vanished when the time machine malfunctioned. Cobar has not appeared in the alternate future but Shadow does mention him. It is suggested that Shadow may have killed him as he was the only other person besides Rotor who worked on trying to save the future. He retained his memories of the original future as he was near Robotnik's Tachyon Displacement Chamber when Sonic went back in time. It is speculated by some fans that Cobar might be related to Simon due to their similarities. Gae-Na One of the few female members of the Dark Legion of any significance, She operated on board the Legion's Battle Cruiser and provided emotional support and advice to Lien-Da while Dimitri was dying. She also supervised a never-revealed experiment regarding a back-up plan in case the High Council of Echidnaopolis rejected the reunification plan proposed by Dimitri. Gae-Na also accompanied Lien-Da to retrieve Dimitri after Knuckles sacrificed himself to save him. Technology Hovercrafts The Legion's most common form of transportation. Mechanauts Originally, Mechanauts were labor robots meant to serve the Echidna people. However, when Dimitri became the first Enerjak, he reprogrammed them into war machines with the intent of forcing his will upon the beings the Mechanauts had been intended to serve. The Mechanauts became more like SWATbots, enforcing order on those who resisted, though the majority of them were apparently placed in storage when changes in Echidna society outlawed nonessential technology. Resisting the changes to their way of life, the Dark Legion assembled their own warlike Mechanauts, and these robots came with them after the Ultimate Annihilator allowed them to make their final escape from the Twilight Zone. Benedict An Echidna android-similar to the concept of Robotnik's Auto-Automatons-built by the Legion in the hopes of taking over Echidnaopolis through politics. Well spoken, he had much of Echidnaopolis behind him with the notable exception of Constable Remington. Later, he was destroyed when an unconscious Knuckles generated an EMP in his headquarters. Quantum Beam A powerful weapon that transported Angel Island's entire populace to another dimension. It was destroyed by Tobor, and the effects of the beam were later reversed by Chaos Knuckles. Frost Legion Dark Legion soldiers equipped with weaponry powered by liquid nitrogen. Composes one half of the Dark Legion's common troops. Flame Legion Dark Legion soldiers armed with flame swords. Composes the other half of the Dark Legion's standard soldiers. Cybernetic implants As part of their near worship of technology, all Dark Legionnaires had cybernetic implants to replace various body parts. The most common form of this is replacing at least one dreadlock with a mechanical one. This practice came to an end when the new Enerjak restored all members of the Dark Legion to fully organic forms. Later, the Dark Legion became Eggman's army, and some members are shown with mechanical dreadlocks. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional cults Category:Fictional monotremes Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional terrorist organizations Category:1997 comics characters debuts